Sonic Adventure: Regards
by Dark-KannaI
Summary: He aqui una historia donde encontraran aventura, accion y algo de humor XD Y una escritora loca... con un personaje inventado :D ¡Al fin puedo poner COMPLETE! :D Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por leer y si quieren ¡Pues vuelvanlo a leer! XD
1. 01: Strange Jungle

:D Editando!!! Porque ya es medio mes y no llevo ni una linea del otro capitulo :O Ya, voy a describir a Dark con mas detalle en el que viene... (si logro saber donde lo meto...)

^^ Cuidense y sean felices :D

* * *

En medio de la jungla… un erizo negro corría a toda velocidad buscando una poderosa joya…

-Siento una chaos emerald ¿Dónde puede estar?- dijo Shadow, mientras pasaba un trecho en el cual no se dio cuenta de que activo una alarma.

Inmediatamente, de la nada aparecieron unos disparos provenientes de lo que aparentemente eran criaturas y plantas del lugar. Por poco logro esquivar los disparos que venían de diferentes direcciones

-¿Desde cuando las junglas tienen mecanismo de defensa?- pensó mientras destruía las armas, los robots y las demás trampas, hasta que se topo con una base oculta.

-De aquí viene la señal de la chaos emerald- dijo al tiempo que destruía la puerta, inmediatamente varios lásers empezaron a disparar mientras Shadow pasaba a través de ellos con cierta dificultad.

Después de destruir casi media base, llego al centro de la misma donde se topo con una capsula contenedora, muy antigua y solo se distinguía la chaos emerald como fuente de energía.

-Fue demasiado esfuerzo para que fuera tan sencillo- dijo Shadow con molestia.

Al momento de que se acerco a la capsula un panel apareció pidiendo la clave…

-No tengo tiempo para esto- dijo. Se acerco a la capsula y al momento de que iba a golpearla, un choque eléctrico lo paralizo por unos minutos y nuevamente la computadora pidió la clave.

-Esto es una…-sin terminar la frase, se lo pensó mejor; y se puso a buscar en la base de datos el porque de esa base, le podría ayudar con la clave y a saber quien había construido tanta cosa…

Rápidamente se topo con varios archivos y diarios del proyecto Shadow, además de otros que mostraban archivos de un nuevo proyecto sin titulo…

-¡Que rayos! Pero… eso solo lo sabían los del ARK y ese proyecto sin titulo…- la computadora, al momento de querer entrar al proyecto, se bloqueo, mostrando una secuencia de autodestrucción. Así que fue al panel y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue poner su nombre "S-h-a-d-o-w". Y da la casualidad, que esa era clave… la capsula se abrió dejando una neblina, Shadow tomo la chaos emerald y dispuesto a irse, una voz la detuvo.

-¡Espere!- grito la voz. Inmediatamente Shadow ataco donde provenía la voz, pero paro en seco al ver que la voz era de un erizo parecido a él.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Shadow sorprendido, pero lo disimulo.

-Mi nombre es Dark, para servirle amo- contesto esta haciendo reverencia.

Escéptico Shadow se le acerco- ¿amo? ¿Y porque?

-Mi propósito es servir a quien me libere, y usted ha sido…

-No me interesa.

-¿?- levantado la cabeza

-Es un vago propósito, además ¿de que me puedes ser de utilidad?

-Bueno… no sabría que decir, pero le aseguro que seré de utilidad- contesto firmemente

-Bien, haz lo que quieras…- dijo alejándose con la chaos emerald

-Pero más vale que te apresures… no querrás ser parte de lo que quede de la base.

Shadow salio corriendo a toda velocidad, al momento que la base exploto; dejando nada mas que escombros y varios metros de vegetación quemados…

-(Supongo que no era rápida)- pensó mientras caminaba para salir de ahí

-¿Qué le hizo a la computadora para que se autodestruya? Era una secuencia muy visible, para que la eligiera- dijo Dark al momento que se acercaba

-O.o- tratando de disimular asombro Shadow hizo caso omiso a ese comentario y siguió su camino.

-Menos mal que eso no afecta el resto de la base…- dijo Dark, siguiendo a Shadow a cierta distancia.

-¿A caso nunca te callas?- dijo un Shadow ya algo hastiado

Sonriendo –lo miro muy serio amo, por eso le hablo- con los brazos sobre la nuca.

-Si soy tu amo, no me llames así, tengo un nombre por si no lo sabes…-le dijo viéndola de reojo.

-¿A si? ¿Y puedo saberlo?

-Soy Shadow the hedgehog, para que lo sepas…

-Con que usted es Shadow… (me lo imaginaba distinto…)- dijo pensativa

-¿Qué te conozco?- dijo Shadow al ver como contesto.

- No, solo me suena familiar…- dijo nerviosa

Viéndola seriamente-… (Ni tú te lo crees…)

-Bien y ¿A dónde va?- dijo Dark cambiando de tema

-Soy tu amo, no tienes porque saberlo- dijo Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa

-(Buen punto…)-dijo mientras le caía una gotita

Y así siguieron caminando…


	2. 02: Emerald City

Sigo editando... Voy a tratar de no usar tantas caritas... T-T (mi psicologo dice que es una obsesion...) Pero son tan simples y a mi parecer expresan bien lo siento XD Bien, basta de tonteras y lean el capitulo... ^^ Cuidense

* * *

En otro lado…

Un erizo azul luchaba contra un robot de tamaño considerable.

-A veces pienso que no tienes nada bueno que hacer Eggman(N/A: lo mismo pienso)

-Ya veras, ¡cuando el mundo sea mío tendré mucho que hacer!

-Eso si yo lo permito

Y así abalanzándose sobre la maquina la destruye, dejando escombros por doquier y un Eggman quemado, huyendo lo mas rápido que su nave puede. Y por descuido de Sonic, se escapa (N/A: ¬¬ de nuevo…)

-Esto me esta empezando a aburrir…

-¡Sonic!- grito una chica de pelo rosa abalanzándose sobre el pobre erizo que no pudo más que caer al suelo con la muchacha encima.

-Amy ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? (es molesto...)

-¡Ay Sonic! Si no quieres que me preocupe por ti, mas vale que dejes de ponerte en peligro…

-Es mejor que estar contigo…-susurró

-¡que dijiste!-dijo Amy con un gran martillo en la mano

-Nada…-dijo Sonic moviendo frenéticamente las manos y con una gotita

-Más te vale…

-¡Hey Sonic!-dijo un zorrito de dos colas- ¿conseguiste la emerald que tenía Eggman?

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué esperabas?

-Bien, más vale que la guardemos, no queremos que caiga en malas manos- dijo mientras Sonic le entregaba la emerald

-Nos vemos Tails- dijo Sonic dejando una nube de polvo a su paso.

-¿¡A donde crees que vas Sonic!?- grito histérica Amy corriendo para alcanzar al erizo

-Esos dos nunca cambian-pensaba Tails con la emerald en la mano

* * *

En otro lado…

-¡Ese Sonic!- dijo un viejo panzón y bigotudo (N/A: Entiéndase por Eggman)

-¡Ya vera! Cuando termine mi nueva creación se arrepentirá de haber nacido… majajajajajajajaj (N/A: Efecto de risa malévola)

-No te preocupes pequeño… con la emerald que robe tendrás energía suficiente…-dijo mientras revisaba sus bolsillos- eh! La emerald… ¡¿Dónde esta la emerald?!

-¡Te maldigo Sonic!

-¡Un momento! Tenia una por aquí… ¡Bingo!

-ooohh… Sonic, ¿Quién es mas listo ahora?- decía mientras sostenía una joya blanca entre sus manos- No contabas con que tuviera dos… Jajajajaja… muajajajaja… mua… cof, cof, cof, cof… Hay… que me ahogo…

* * *

En una base del gobierno…

-¡Al fin apareces Shadow! Ya me estaba preocupando por ti- dijo una murciélago de… em… blanca ^^

-Nadie te dijo que me esperaras Rouge- dijo entrando al lugar

-Pero que mal agradecido eres Shadow- bufo, bajando del lugar donde estaba

-Conseguí la emerald si eso te preocupa- dijo mientras la colocaba en un contenedor

-Claro… Y dime Shadow-dijo mientras se asomaba una sonrisa

-¿Que?… - no le gustaba el tono que había usado

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¿Quien?- pregunto con cara ¿de que estas hablando?

Con una cara seria -La que esta detrás de ti…-dijo señalando

Cuando Shadow volteo ahí estaba Dark saludando como un niño sonriendo

-¿¡Que estas haciendo aquí!? ¡Te dije que no podías entrar!-grito

-¿pero que iba a hacer ahí afuera?-se justificó

-¡¿Crees que me interesa?! ¡Tienes que hacer lo que te diga!-grito aun mas molesto y Dark se limitaba a asentir

-Lo siento amo- dijo

-¡¿Qué forma es esa de tratarla Shadow?!- grito Rouge dándole un zape a Shadow

-¡¿Pero que te has creído?!- le grito a Rouge

-Ehh… yo mejor me voy-dijo Dark escabulléndose- ¡lo veo después amo!

-¿Amo?-dijo Rouge deteniéndose. Shadow solo la vio con una mirada asesina cruzado de brazos.

-(si las miradas mataran…) ¿Y porque te dice amo Shadow?-dijo

-Larga historia después te la cuento… ¿Tienes información sobre Eggman?

-A decir verdad… hace poco ataco la cuidad Esmeralda

-¿Y esta vez que quería?

-Una chaos emerald… al parecer logro robar una-dijo mientras comenzaba a limarse las uñas-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Creo que es tiempo de visitar al doctor- sonrió Shadow

* * *

Volviendo a la ciudad…

-¡Fiu! Creo que logre despistar a Amy ¡Que rollo!-dijo un erizo mientras caminaba por ahí

-¡Sonic!-gritaba cierta personita rosa mientras corría a gran velocidad con un martillo en la mano

-¿¡Que rayos!?- pensó Sonic volviendo a correr por su vida

-Esta vez no te escaparas de salir con migo ¡Lo prometiste!

-¡Yo solo dije que quería salir, no dije con quien!-gritaba al momento de doblar una esquina

Amy al dar la vuelta diviso un erizo y sin pensar se abalanzó sobre el

-¡Me las pagaras Sonic!

-¿quien? -dijo la pobre victima viendo como algo rosa estaba a punto de caerle encima

Después para Amy todo fue negro

-(ay Dios) La noqueé ¿Ahora que hago? (eso me pasa por dejar al amo…)-pensaba Dark

-Tranquila, pensemos…

-¡Hola Amy! ¿Qué haces?-dijo Tails saludando

- (Recuerda…) ¡Ah,si! ¡Hola Tails! -saludo

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando el cielo

-¿Qué?- dijo Tails volteándose

Y así Dark salio corriendo dejando a Amy tirada en la calle y un Tails desconcertado.


	3. 03: Revenge

Hola! De nuevo aqui hablando... Cambie el final, porque me dijeron que era una excusa tonta (Hen: ¬¬ yo te lo dije) Lo se... total... Creo que me quedó mas corto...

^^ Cuidense

* * *

-De la que me he librado…- pensaba Dark

-¡Que lenta! Apenas si logre distanciarme ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica?...

-¡Amy! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una conejita con un chao revoloteando alrededor

-(que suerte la mía…) ¿Quien?- pregunto

- Bueno, es que nunca estas por aquí… ¿vienes buscando al señor Sonic?

-¿Quien? - seguía sin comprender

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?- pregunto Cream al ver las reacciones de su "amiga"

-Creo que si… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto

-Seguro fue duro el golpe… bien si no recuerdas soy Cream y el es Cheese

-Un gusto

-¡Cheese!- dijo el chao efusivamente dándole un abrazo

-Un gusto conocerte también-dijo sonriendo

-Pero si la conoces Cheese- dijo Cream dudosa

-Guárdame el secreto por favor- le susurro Dark al chao

-Chao - asintió este

-Vamos Amy te llevare a mi casa

Y así Dark/Amy era guiada por Cream la casa de esta

* * *

En una ciudad… o basurero no se, se realizaba un maquiavélico plan :D

-Ohhh… ya casi esta- decía un científico en su escondrijo

-¡Enciendan la maquina!-ordeno este a sus robots

Un robot estaba dudoso, ya que había dos palancas iguales

-¿¿¿???-pensaba el robot mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¡La de la derecha, tonto!- grito Eggman

-¡No! ¡La otra derecha!- volvió a gritar y el pobre robot pensando (quien lo entiende) activo la palanca

-¡Si!- decía Eggman- La victoria es mía muajajajajajajajaja

Pero de improvisto, toda la energía se fue, dejando a un Eggman fastidiado

-¡Ineptos! ¿Qué no pueden hacer nada bien?- pero se dio cuenta que fue porque no tenia suficiente fuente de poder…

-¡Si hubiera conseguido la tonta emerald!-dijo mientras golpeo el pobre tablero

La luz había regresado y las maquinas se reiniciaban…

-Cuando menos ya volvió la luz- pensó

Tecleando unos comandos apareció en el monitor el siguiente mensaje…

"Windows detecto un problema y necesita revisar el equipo, esto tardara algunos minutos…"

-¡Rayos!- grito con un tic en el ojo

-Preparen todo de nuevo…-dijo saliendo del cuarto- voy por la otra emerald, mientras tanto quiten ese estupido mensaje del monitor…

* * *

-¿Pero que te paso Amy?- decía Tails mientras le daba un vaso de agua a Amy- estabas parada, dijiste que había algo en el cielo y después estas inconciente en suelo…

-¡Que te repito que yo no hice eso!-gritaba histérica Amy- ¡Yo seguía a Sonic! Cuando creí que se había detenido me abalan… digo, lo iba a alcanzar algo me noqueo.

-Que extraño… Sonic no te noquearía… ¿Quién seria?

-¡Tails! ¿Estas en casa?- gritaba desde la entrada una voz familiar para los dos

-¡Sonic!- dijo mientras saltaba de la cama para dirigirse a la entrada- ¡esta vez, me las pagaras!

-¡Espera Amy!-dijo Tails mientras trataba de alcanzarla

-¡Amy!-dijo entre asombrado y asustado Sonic-¿Qué te paso?-dijo señalando la venda que tenia en la cabeza

-¡Me noqueaste!-dijo furica- ¡Si no querías salir, lo hubieras dicho!

-(Entre dicho y hecho, hay un gran trecho…)… ¡Un momento! ¡Yo no te noquee!

-¡Dile eso a mi abogado!-dijo Amy dispuesta a partir

-¿Si no fuiste tu? ¿Entonces quien fue?- dijo Tails en pose pensante- ¿No recuerdas como era el erizo que viste?

-Pensándolo bien, recuerdo a lo lejos que era negro… con líneas azules… o eran rojas…-trataba de recordar Amy

-¡Shadow!- gritaron los tres

-¡Ya vera! ¡Cuando lo vea deseara no haber nacido!-dijo Amy saliendo de la casa

-Le tengo lastima a Shadow-dijo Sonic

-¿Para que veniste Sonic?-dijo Tails

-¡A si! ¿Me prestas el Tornado?-sonrio

* * *

En Station Square… un disturbio acontecería…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-pensaba Shadow ajeno al problema con Amy

-¡Shadow!- grito una figurita rosa con un martillo en la mano

-¿Amy?- dijo este incrédulo

-¡Me las vas a pagar!- dijo esta mientras corría hacia Shadow

-¿Yo que?-dijo este mientras esquivaba el golpe de Amy- ¿pero de que rayos hablas?- esquivaba cada golpe que Amy le lanzaba

-¡Me has noqueado a media calle!

-¡Yo ni siquiera he estado en la calle!-grito este

-¿Si no fuiste tu? ¿Entonces quien? ¡Era negro con líneas de colores como tu!-dijo señalándolo

-¡Dark!-pensó molesto -¡Para empezar estas no son líneas!

-¿Crees que me importa?

Un gran estallido se escucho no muy lejos y una voz reconocible hablo

-¡Denme la chaos emerald y me iré!-dijo Eggman en un gran robot

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Shadow mientras iba donde el doctor

-¿Me dejas hablando sola?-chillo Amy siguiendo a Shadow

-¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo este viendo como lo seguía

-Cuando termines de destruir al robot, yo voy a terminar contigo- grito esta

-¡Que ya te dije que no fui yo!-se detuvo

-¡¿Entonces quien?!-dijo esta

-Fue…

En ese instante un auto cayo enfrente de ellos y Shadow volvió a ir tras Eggman y Amy se fue a un lugar mas seguro, ya que por poco y la dejaba chamuscada un misil...


	4. 04: Aqua Lake

No se que día estaba pensando que escribir una historia, es como hacer un cuadro... primero haces el boceto, despues los detalles y de ultimo das las pinceladas para darle vida al escenario que creaste... pero si te equivocas en una pincelada... se arruina el cuadro y tendras que volver a empezar... :/ Espero dar las pinceladas correctas...

* * *

-¡Que bonita!... eh… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Taza-contesto Cream asombrada de que "Amy" no recordara nada de nada

-¡Si!- dijo entusiasmada- ¿y esto que se toma?

-Té- respondió

*asombro*-dio un sorbo al té

-¿Y dime como fue? ¿En serio no recuerdas nada Amy?

- (¿Qué le digo? Me agrada, pero no se si el amo quiera…)-pensaba

Ding, dong (N/A: efecto de timbre)

-¡Yo voy!- dijo Dark mientras iba hacia la puerta, para así no responder a la pregunta de Cream

-¡Hola Crea!... - no termino la frase, ya que la verdadera Amy había venido a visitar a su querida amiga Cream…

-(¿En que lío me he metido?)-pensaba Dark

Amy pasó a mover la mano y Dark la imito perfectamente, y así como si de un juego de espejos se tratase Amy paso aun asombrada con la cabeza ladeada

-¿Quién era Amy?-pregunto Cream ajena a lo acontecido

-Era yo... creo...- dijo Amy

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Cream

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos Cream y Cheese!- dijo una voz desconocida y así Dark se fue de ahí

* * *

En Station Square…

-Entrégame la emerald doctor- decía Shadow al momento de golpear a un robot con forma de pelota

-¡Jamás!- dijo Eggman mientras lanzaba infinidad de bombas y misiles teledirigidos.

-Si no me la das por las buenas, te arrepentirás-amenazo Shadow esquivando con facilidad lo que le mandaban

-Pues no quiero- dijo Eggman mientras le enseñaba su lengua como un niño

-(¿Pero que le pasa al mundo hoy?)- pensaba Shadow con una gotita en la sien

A unas cuantas cuadras de ahí…

-¡Pero que brillante idea he tenido!- se regodeaba Eggman mientras robaba con suma facilidad la emerald del banco

-Con todo el caos que ha causado mi robot afuera, puedo infiltrarme y robar la emerald, ¡Eggman eres un genio!-se felicitaba a si mismo y salía por el agujero de la pared por donde entro

Volviendo…

-Muajajajajajajaja- se reía el robot "Eggman"

-¡De que te ríes!- gritaba un fastidiado Shadow mientras trataba de destruir el robot

-¿Otra vez Eggman?-dijo Sonic que se aproximaba en el Tornado con Tails- Justo cuando quería dar un paseo…

-¡Tu!-chillo Eggman- ¡Tu me debes $200 de gasolina!-apunto

Los dos erizos, incluido Tails se quedaron sin comentarios…

-¡Pero lo pagaras con tu vida!-finalizo

-¿No te parece raro que Eggman haya dicho eso?-pregunto Tails a Sonic

-Es cierto-de un salto bajo del avión y empezó a atacar al robot pelota-pero eso no impide que lo detenga-termino

Así en una dura batalla que duro aproximadamente… tres minutos el robot pelota había sido desarmado…

-¡Ilusos!-dijo Eggman (N/A: recordemos que era el robot)

-¡Que me des la emerald de una buena vez!-grito Shadow

-¡Ya ríndete Eggman!- dijo Sonic mientras se acercaba

Eggman sonrió-¡Mueran!- dijo al momento que explotaba

Los dos erizos salieron volando por la explosión, definitivamente, no lo venían venir…

-¿Pero que fue eso?-dijo Tails asombrado

-Al parecer era un robot ¡Que perdida de tiempo!-dijo Shadow mientras se iba

-Seguramente ha robado la emerald desde hace mucho-dijo Sonic

-¡Vamos Tails! Hay que buscar a Eggman

-¿No seria mejor buscar las emerald?-comento Tails-así no tendrá otra emerald y tendrá que toparse con nosotros

-¡Lo que pase primero!-dijo Sonic y así se fueron

* * *

-Este lugar es hermoso-decía Dark mientras caminaba por un sendero

-A ella le hubiera encantado estar en todo esto… y bueno ni ella se imaginaba todo esto…

Se topo con un hermoso lago y a su orilla había unos animales bebiendo

-Es hermoso…-pensaba

Flash Back (N/A: ¡Mi primer flash back que emocion! ^v^)

-Siempre desee estar aquí y explorar. Conocerlo y saber que es tan hermoso como me lo imaginaba-decía una joven viendo toda la selva

-¿Y porque no salimos de aquí y lo exploramos juntas?- decía animada Dark

-Sabes que no puedo Dark-dijo la joven mientras tomaba algo- pero tu si, ¿Por qué no vas y lo ves por ti misma?

-Pero no quiero dejarla aquí, quiero que me acompañe, es su sueño-decía mientras le daba una sábana

-Ya sabes la razón, pero sabes…- dijo mientras sonreía y miraba la selva

-¿Que?- pregunto curiosa

-Me hubiera gustado que Shadow estuviera aquí-finalizo entrando a la base

Dark solo la siguió con la mirada…

-Amo… -dijo mientras entraba también

Fin de flash back

(Hen: ¬¬ que chiquito flash back…)

En esos recuerdos estaba, cuando vio algo brillando en el agua...

-¡Una chaos emerald!-dijo, se lanzo al agua. Cuando salio la vio detenidamente

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!- grito alguien

-Ahh!-del susto Dark por poco deja caer la emerald- ¡Lo mismo le puedo preguntar!-dijo

-¡Yo soy el tengo derecho! ¡Estas en mi isla!-grito el otro

-¡Si yo no cruzado agua!-respondió

-¡Pero lo estas!-grito enfadado ya el sujeto

-¿Y que quiere que haga entonces?-dijo Dark- para empezar, ¿Quién es usted?

-¡Primero tu!-exigió el otro

-¡Pues yo me llamo Dark!- grito

-¡Pero no grites que no estoy sordo!

-¡Pero si usted empezó! Ya dígame su nombre si…

-Yo soy Knuckles el guardián de la Master Emerald-dijo con orgullo

-¿Y solo por eso me grita? –dijo Dark


	5. 05: Sky Fire

Ya decia yo que porque tenia tantas palabras... yo es milagro que escriba mas de 750 palabras por capitulo ¡Es un esfuerzo el hago aqui! Creo que normalmente solo escribo 500 y despues digo: ¿Que mas pongo? Bien, muchas gracias por leer, y leer tambien las tonteras que escribo aqui arriba ^^

* * *

-Bueno ¿y que estas haciendo tú aquí?-pregunto Knuckles

-Pues venia caminando… ¿y como que esto es una isla?-dijo Dark

-No me cambies el tema…- dijo mientras la miraba con seriedad

-Bueno… me perdí-admitió

-¿Y esa emerald? ¿De donde la sacaste? (se parece a la que no encuentro…)-pensó

-Estaba en el agua-señalando

Calló por unos instantes y luego dijo-¿Me la devuelves por favor?-con una gotita

-¿Y como se que es suya?-dijo mientras se escondía la emerald

-Que te digo que es mía…-dijo molesto

-Pruébelo ¿Cómo es que no sabia donde estaba?

-¡Yo si sabía donde estaba!-replico

Dark solo lo miro seriamente...

-Esta bien, se me perdió ¿contenta?

-¡Si! aquí tiene –dijo mientras se la daba

-¿Pero en serio que haces aquí?-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

-Que le digo que me perdí-comenzó a seguirlo

* * *

En una base aérea…

-¡Que bien!-decía Eggman sentándose- Mejor día no he tenido

-Conseguí la emerald, despiste a Sonic y al parecer a Shadow también-decía alegre

En un monitor se veían dos lugares

-Tengo que ir por la emerald que esta en la base del gobierno- apunto en una libreta

-Y por la que esta en Angel Island… será fácil-dijo mientras guardaba la libreta

-¿A dónde vamos primero?-se frotaba el bigote- Vayamos a la base, que nos queda mas cerca-finalizo

-Por cierto robot…

-Pi, pip-dijo el robot

-¿Ya han terminado las bases?- el robot asintió

-Perfecto-sonrió con malicia- pronto el imperio Eggman nacerá… majajajajajajaja

* * *

En una ciudad…

-¿Aún no tienes señales de la emerald Tails?-pregunto Sonic

-No, la señal que tengo es débil y no logro localizar su punto de origen-decía Tails con un radar en las manos

-¡Hey tú!-dijo un hombre encapuchado

-¿Quién yo?-dijo Sonic señalándose

-No, la pared-dijo con sarcasmo el hombre

-Que quieres-contesto molesto

-¿De casualidad están buscando una chaos emerald?

-¿Tienes una?-dijo Tails

-Yo no, pero hay una carrera en la ciudad y el premio es una chaos emerald…

-Perfecto-dijo Sonic-ya tenemos la otra emerald y se fue corriendo pero unos segundos después volvió

-¿Y?-dijo el hombre

-¿Cuándo es la carrera?-dijo Sonic rascándose la cabeza

-Es en hoy en la tarde, tienes que inscribirte en la tienda de revistas…

-Gracias-y Sonic, de nuevo, salio corriendo regresando momentos después

-¿Dónde esta la tienda de revistas?-pregunto de nuevo, pero el hombre ya no estaba ahí.

-Eso te pasa por no preguntar-dijo Tails mientras empezaba a caminar

-Bueno yo buscare de este lado-termino Sonic

Había estado un buen rato caminando cuando, cuando por fin (y de suerte) encontró la tienda de revistas…

-¡Buenas tardes!-dijo la señorita-¿Qué desea?

-¡Hola! Vengo a inscribirme en la carrera de hoy-contesto Sonic

-Tiene suerte señor, esta por finalizar la inscripción

-Menos mal-dijo Sonic

-Bien llene este formulario y prepárese, dentro de media hora comienza la carrera- dijo la señorita sonriendo

Salio pues, Sonic de la tienda cuando vio al mismo hombre encapuchado y con él a Tails

-Al fin encontré la tienda, gracias señor- dijo Tails y de nuevo el señor no estaba- que raro…- pensó Tails

-Mira a que hora llegas Tails ya cerraron la inscripción

-Oh no- dijo preocupado- ¿ya no podremos participar?

-Logré inscribirme, comienza en media hora…

-¡Hot dogs! ¡Lleven sus hot dogs! - Decía un vendedor

-Pero primero tengo que comer- dijo Sonic mientras corría hacia el vendedor

-Y yo que me preocupo- suspiro Tails

* * *

En la recién reconstruida Station Square…

-Pero que amable el señor, me invito a un helado- decía Dark comiendo un… helado (N/A: ¿de donde sacó el dinero Knuckles?)

-¡Dark ¿Dónde demonios estas?!-se escucho un grito de Shadow

-Hay no…- dijo Dark sacando un comunicador-Aquí estoy amo…-respondió con timidez

-¡Pues donde estés no me interesa! Tengo una misión para ti-dijo ya volviendo a su seriedad

-¿Que es?- pregunto

-Busca las emeralds y luego nos reuniremos en la base

-De acuerdo-finalizó Dark

-De haber sabido que me pedirían las emeralds, hubiera salido corriendo cuando encontré a Knuckles-suspiro

-¿Bien por donde comenzamos?- decía mientras lamía el helado

-¿Dónde estas Froggy?- dijo un gato enorme-¿No has visto a una rana de casualidad?

-No- dijo Dark- si quiere lo ayudo a buscarla

-Gracias, soy Big- dijo el gato- y si la encuentras antes que yo vuelve aquí ¿si?

-Vaya-dijo y así se fue Big

-Y vuelvo a la misma pregunta…

* * *

^^ Cuidense


	6. 06: ¡Froggy!

Este capitulo creo que no le cambie mucho (Hen: ¬¬ lo acabas de hacer...) - - Bueno, pero no te enojes... :D Que les guste la revision y creo que me tardaré mas con el siguiente capitulo... aun no decido si explicar de donde viene Dark o seguir con la conquista de Eggman... - - Muchas interrogantes...

* * *

En donde dejamos a Sonic…

-¿Hasta cuando dejaras de comer esas cosas?-decía Tails a un atragantado Sonic

-mbr brrr... mbrbr...-respondió Sonic

-No te entendí nada...- dijo Tails mientras le caía una gotita

Dando un sorbo a su jugo y tragarse los tres hot dog que tenía en la boca Sonic respondió: -¡Jamás!

-Pronto comenzará la carrera, así que no comas mucho o te enfermarás

-No es por ofenderte amigo, pero estas peor que mi madre...-dijo Sonic mientras comía otro hot dog

-¡La carrera está a punto de comenzar! ¡Acérquense! ¡Acérquense!-decía un señor bajito y panzón

-¡Vamos por esa emerald!-dijo entusiasmado Sonic

-¡Bienvenidos a la primera carrera de la ciudad Azul! ¡El premio de esta carrera es una preciosa emerald!

-Disculpe alcalde... ¿Por qué regalamos una emerald?-le susurro la secretaria al alcalde

-¿Es que no viste lo que le pasó a Station Square?-dijo el alcalde-no queremos que eso nos pase

-Eso les pasa seguido...-susurro la secretaria

-¡Competidores! ¡Preparados! ¿Listos?

-¡Siiii!- grito el público

-¡Fuera!-y acto seguido disparó

Y así en una emocionante carrera el vencedor fue nada más y nada menos que...

-¡Felicidades señor Sol!-decía el alcalde entregándole la emerald (N/A: era el señor encapuchado)

-¡No puedo creer que me haya ganado!-decía Sonic con un vaso de bicarbonato

-Te dije que no comieras mucho-le reprendió Tails

-Bien, después de todo todavía podemos recuperarla-dijo Sonic

* * *

Volviendo a Station Square...

-Ahora que lo pienso, me cuestiono el ofrecerme a ayudar a un completo extraño... teniendo una orden del amo...-decía Dark buscando lo que pudiera ser la rana que buscaba. De pronto vio como un robot llevaba una rana consigo la rana parecía atragantada

-¿Será esa?- se acercó al robot y este solo volteo -¿Froggy?-pregunto Dark. La rana salto y se puso en su cabeza, pero el robot se la quito y salió corriendo

-¡Espera!-gritó Dark y salió corriendo detrás de el

* * *

En una base flotante... no muy flotante...

-¡¿Alguien me puede decir de quien fue la brillante idea de quitar el piloto automático?!-decía Eggman en pijama de ositos (N/A: XD)

-¡Necesito mi sueño para conquistar al mundo! ¡Y ahora estamos varados en una playa! ¿Cómo se supone que llegare a la base del gobierno? ¡Y no vayas a decir que nadando, robot tonto!

El robot simplemente tomo una caja de herramientas y se puso a reparar el piloto automático y lo demás que se daño

-¿Y donde esta el robot que mande a Station Square por las palomitas de maíz? ¡Mi película empieza en una hora!

* * *

Para la respuesta del doctor...

El robot seguía corriendo con la rana y Dark no se animaba a destruirlo de una buena vez...

-¡Que esperes te digo!-gritaba Dark- Ya me harté- así que se puso delante del robot y le puso zancadilla tomando antes a la rana y el robot al caer se descompuso

-Vaya... ¿Tan débiles hacen los robots ahora?- y se puso a buscar a Big que rápidamente lo encontró pescando en una alcantarilla...

-¿Por qué buscas a tu rana en una alcantarilla?-le pregunto Dark con la rana en la cabeza ambos con una gotita

-¡Froggy!-dijo Big abrazando a su rana- ¿Qué te tragaste ahora?- viendo que estaba rechoncha y la rana escupió una chaos emerald-¿Y esto? ¿No te he dicho que las cosas brillantes no se comen?

Dark solo contemplaba el dialogo con una gotita cayendo

-¿Quieres esta cosa?-le dijo Big mostrándosela

-Si por favor-contesto Dark y la recibió

-Bien, muchas gracias por encontrar a Froggy- y acto seguido se fue

-Realmente no se si decir que tuve suerte o eso fue raro...-reflexionaba Dark

* * *

Por Emerald Coast...

-Disculpe, ¿no ha visto a una eriza negra, púas largas con franjas azul oscuro, marcas moradas en la cintura y ojos azules?

-Lo siento, no la he visto- respondió un señor y le dio un sorbo a su bebida

-¡Maldición!-grito Shadow caminando y asustando al quien lo viera

-Es lo más tonto que he hecho en mi vida, buscar a alguien ¿Por qué no responde el comunicador?

-¡Shadow responde!-dijo Rouge al otro lado del comunicador

-¿Qué pasa Rouge?-dijo Shadow tratando de calmarse

-Lamento interrumpir tus maldiciones, pero Eggman ataca la base y necesitamos refuerzos ¡Así que ven de una buena vez!

-Carácter por Dios... Ya voy-corto y salió corriendo para la base

* * *

En la base del gobierno...

-¿Dónde esta el robot con mis palomitas de maíz?-pregunto Eggman a un robot y se enteró que se descompuso...

-Eso me pasa por recortar presupuesto en esa serie-decía Eggman mientras nueva creación hacia estragos la base

-¡Bueno no se queden ahí parados y tráiganme la emerald!-ordenó a los robots

Mientras tanto Rouge y otros inútiles luchaban contra los robots de Eggman y en eso llega Shadow...

-Si que te tardaste-decía Rouge mientras destruía un robot volador

-Quería comprobar si pueden hacer algo bien sin mí... pero al parecer no pueden hacer mucho...-dijo Shadow con una mueca

Rouge lo miraba con furia contenida -¡En vez de chulearte empieza a trabajar!

Shadow solo sonrió y empezó a destruir a los robots

* * *

^^ Cuidense y se me dejan un review mejor ;D

PD: No se si se borran los comentarios T-T Perdon!!! Pero me costo un mundo poner los capitulos editados ¡No me mate Andrea and Naturberd! Y le agradezco mucho los comentarios que hace ^^ en serio me ayudan mucho


	7. 07: Desert World

Bien, despues tiempo sin tener la minima idea de que poner (por cierto sigo igual), aquí esta el otro capitulo :D (Que tambien, por cierto, no me gusta del todo...) Pasando de eso, ya que a nadie le interesa mi estado mental, quiero compartir algo que no hace mucha gracia, pero de igual forma lo voy a poner, y asi, aunque sea se rien de las tonteras que escribo XD:

Estaba Metal Sonic viendo el final de la novela de las 7...

-¡No seas tonto Marcos! ¡No le digas que si!-lloraba a moco tendido Metal Sonic (¿como? No se)

-_Linda... si de verdad quieres esto... no me opondré_

-_Oh Marcos, gracias por ser mi amigo y acompañarme en mi boda *abrazo*_

-¡No, pero si tu la amas Marcos! ¡No dejes que se quede con el desgraciado de Pepito!-le gritaba al televisor

En eso entra Tails Doll con una muñeca Barbie...

-¿Sigues viendo esa porquería, Metal Sonic?-dijo

-¿Y tu sigues saliendo con esa...?

-_¡Espera Linda!_

-¡Vamos Marcos tu puedes!-animaba Metal Sonic con un traje de porrista que saber de donde salio

-_¿¡Como te atreves Marcos!? *disparos*_

-_¡Marcos! ¡Esta muerto! ¿Por qué lo hiciste Karin? *llora*_

-¡Esa zorra la voy a matar! –Gritaba Metal Sonic mientras que estaba a punto de destruir el televisor-Un momento... ¿Esta muerto?-dijo mientras caía de rodillas

-Vamos Metal Sonic, ¡deja de comportarte como idiota y limpia la sala!-le grito Tails Doll desde la cocina

-¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!!!- y Metal Sonic empezó a llorar, pero como en este momento es técnicamente imposible, en vez de agua salieron chispas...

-¿Qué huele a quemado?-dijo Tails Doll en su cuarto- ¡Amor, se te están quemando las galle...!-no terminó la oración ya que cuando entro a la sala todo estaba envuelto en llamas

-¡Barbie!-gritó intentando salvar a su novia la cual estaba en la cocina

-¡No vuelvo a ver una novela!-sollozaba Metal Sonic afuera de la casa

Y así, Metal Sonic juró vengarse del mundo, Tails Doll nunca volvió a vivir en la misma casa con Metal Sonic y Barbie sufrió serias quemaduras de tercer grado y nunca volvió a salir con Tails Doll...

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En serio no puedo creerlo!-maldecía Eggman mientras golpeaba un saco de harina que se encontró por ahí

-Ese Shadow... ¡Te maldigo méndigo espécimen!

*Flash back*

-¡Entréguenme la chaos emerald!-gritaba Eggman

-¡Ataquen!-ordenó un inútil (N/A: ¬¬ le digo así a los soldados del GUN)

Una infinidad de disparos se abalanzaron sobre los robots de Eggman

-¡Activen el escudo!-indico Eggman

Un campo de fuerza cubrió a los robots y maquinas del inmenso ataque

-Jajajaja... ¿Es todo lo que tienen?-se burló Eggman mientras el campo se esfumaba

-No, aun no hemos hecho nada-dijo Rouge al lado de Eggman y Shadow al lado de esta, Shadow sacó la emerald y con un Chaos Control destruyó al ejército de robots que tenia Eggman, Rouge saco de combate a Eggman con una patada y terminó de destruir al robot donde estaba. Unos robots más llegaron y Eggman aprovecho para salir corriendo de ahí

*Fin de flash back*

-Si... méndiga Rouge también-finalizó mientras se subía a su nave que había venido a buscarlo. Eggman subió y revisó el reloj...

-¡Mi película ya comenzó!-grito mientras corría al televisor

En otro lado...

Dark seguía con su misión de recolectar las emeralds, esta vez en un desierto que ni siquiera un cactus se miraba a kilómetros...

-Llegué a Mystic Ruins… crucé en esa cueva... y de nuevo... estoy perdida-dijo dando un suspiro. – Voy a comprarme un mapa...

Caminó un por unas horas y se encontró con un chao, que por alguna razón, la guió hasta unas ruinas donde encontró varios zorros. Un zorro se le acerco y le preguntó que si también venia por la emerald, ella asintió y este la llevó donde estaba un trío de locos discutiendo con un anciano zorro

-¡¿Cómo es que no nos pueden dar la emerald?!-dijo un exasperado cocodrilo

-¿Cómo pretenden que se las de si intentaron robarla?-dijo con serenidad el anciano

-¡Yo te dije que teníamos que pedirla primero!-reclamo una abejita con casco de aviador al cocodrilo

-¡Espio fue el que lo planeo!

-No mientas Vector-dijo serio un camaleón púrpura tratando de no golpear al cocodrilo

-Señor, esta eriza también quiere la emerald-interrumpió el zorro que guiaba a Dark

El anciano reflexiono un momento mientras los tres chiflados miraban desconfiados a Dark y esta los miraba extrañada

-Esto tendrá que arreglarse con una competencia-exclamo de pronto el anciano

-¿Una competencia?-dijeron incrédulos los cuatro

-Así es, esta será todo o nada, una competencia de tres partes. Será una competencia a muerte y no solo contra ustedes, también contra la naturaleza. -finalizo con una sonrisa. Tienen tiempo para pensarlo

El trío se reunió en un círculo en el cual comenzaron a discutir el asunto...

-Su intento de amenaza a sido el peor que he escuchado, hasta me siento tonto de haberlo escuchado-dijo Vector

-Pasando de eso ¿en serio vale la pena perder tiempo en esto? Hace dos días que no veo mi programa-reprocho Charmy

-Pienso que sería interesante, hace tiempo que no hacemos nada nuevo. Es una buena ocasión para salir de la rutina-dijo Espio

-De acuerdo, lo haremos. Y esa rara de ahí-dijo viendo a Dark – no creo que nos cause problemas.

El anciano volvió y les preguntó si estaban listos o se retiraban, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que el anciano empezó a decir las pruebas, que iban desde encontrar un oasis que nunca nadie había encontrado, hasta traer comida de otra parte.

-Yo opino que nos están usando-dijo Charmy tirándose en el suelo

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el-dijo Espio tratando de recuperarse

-¿Estas bien? Seguro te dio una paliza esa loca-rió Vector

-La verdad solo me noqueo... Y tú que hablas solo te golpeo una vez...

El anciano se acerco a donde estaban y serenamente dijo-Gracias... es decir han pasado dos de las tres pruebas y como no creía que pudieran lograrlo, para desempatar no nos queda mas opción que el antiguo rito de nuestros ancestros.

-¿Y cual es?-dijo Dark recuperándose del golpe que le había dado Charmy por quitarle un pollo

-Tendrán que elegir a uno de su equipo para que los represente-dijo viendo al Team

-Yo voy- dijo Charmy levantándose del suelo

-Muy bien, al amanecer será la prueba, tenemos que hacer preparativos-dijo el anciano retirándose. Y acto seguido todos los competidores cayeron exhaustos donde estaban.

Mientras tanto...

Sonic y Tails trataban de persuadir al señor Sol para que le diera la emerald

-Que no, erizo necio-decía el señor tratando de comprar en el supermercado

-Que tal si lo hacemos en una carrera-dijo sonriente

-¿Y que te gane otra vez?-dijo alzando una ceja

-Eso fue suerte-murmuro

-¿Qué dijiste?-inquirió

-Nada, si es así ¿Por qué duda?-dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-De acuerdo, hoy a las 7, en la Calle Perdida-dijo pagando su compra- ¡y ya no me sigan!

-¿Dónde queda la Calle Perdida?

A las 7 de la noche en la Calle Perdida, era una larga carretera con un puente algo viejo por la mitad de la misma...

-Llegan tarde-dijo el señor Sol

-Disculpa por no saber donde quedaba la Calle Perdida-dijo con molestia Sonic

-La carrera será corta, solo tenemos que llegar al otro lado del puente

-Pan comido-dijo Sonic

-En sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!

Y así iba la carrera el señor Sol y Sonic iban hombro con hombro, pero al llegar a mitad del puente este empezó a derrumbarse...

-¡Pero si el puente estaba en buen estado!-dijo el señor Sol mientras caía precipitadamente al fondo del rió que pasaba por debajo

-Necesitaba un poco de ayuda...-dijo una voz muy familiar para Sonic y Tails

-¡Eggman!-gritaron ambos

El malvado doctor (¿donde?) tomó al señor Sol, le quito la emerald y acto seguido lo dejó caer, de nuevo, al río que había encrespado.

-¡Ayuda! ¡No se volar!-gritaba con desesperación el señor

-¡Rayos!-Sonic rápidamente fue a ayudar al señor Sol, pero como tampoco sabia volar, Tails tuvo que salvarlos a ambos. Después de rescate Sonic y Tails repararon en que Eggman ya se había escapado.

-Soy yo o Eggman ha tenido mucha suerte últimamente-dijo Sonic saliendo de Ciudad Azul

-Tal vez...-dijo Tails con unas piezas-Pero con las piezas que me dio el señor Sol podré perfeccionar mi nuevo invento.

-Después de todo no era un mal tipo-dijo Sonic

* * *

Ojalá comenten, y si tienen alguna sugerencia o critica, para eso esta su comentario..

(Hen: Su comentario es muy importante para nosotros)

XD Cuidense y lavense los dientes minimo 3 veces al dia


	8. 08: Junk Town

Hace ratos que queria ponerle este titulo a un capitulo :D Y mejor lo pongo antes de que se me seque el cerebro... XoX ¡Comenten! No les cuesta

* * *

En las ruinas donde dejamos a Dark y al Team Chaotix...

Faltaban tres con diez para el amanecer, Vector y Espio animaban al pequeño Charmy para que no perdiera... o al menos eso decían ellos

-¡Y no se te ocurra perder Charmy! ¡O no habrá postre por un año!-amenazaba Vector

-¡No! ¡Mi postre no!-lloraba el pobre Charmy de tanto tormento

-¿Cómo permitimos que todo dependiera de él?-decía Espio a Vector

-No lo se, pero mas vale que gane-contestó firme Vector

-¿Qué clase de ritual será este?-dijo Espio al ver todo tan adornado y con varios fuegos que extrañamente eran de distintos colores

-Acérquense jóvenes, que el ritual esta por comenzar-dijo un zorro mientras una gran multitud rodeaba la ruina en donde se encontraba el anciano esperándolos.

-Mas vale que no metas la pata Charmy-le reprendió una vez más Vector que iba subiendo las escaleras detrás de el

-Buena suerte-dijo amigable Dark a Charmy al verlo tan demacrado

-Lo dices porque no te van a matar si pierdes-dijo Charmy

Dark trago en seco al recordar el porque estaba en este ritual-Creo que estamos igual...-susurro

-Muy bien jóvenes, empezaremos el ritual sagrado

-¿Y en que consiste el ritual?-dijo desesperado Espio de tanto parloteo

-No desesperes, el ritual consiste en dos vencidas de tres. Cada uno deberá hacer el signo roca, ave e insecto, la roca vence al ave, el ave al insecto y como algo tiene que ganarle a la roca, será el insecto-dijo terminando su gran explicación

-¡Eso es piedra, papel o tijera!-grito Charmy

-¡¿Ese es su gran ritual?-dijeron incrédulos Vector y Espio

-No. Es roca, ave o insecto-dijo enfadado el anciano- y si no lo hacen no tendrán la emerald-terminó. Todos los presentes los miraban rencorosos por burlarse de sus tradiciones.

-¿Listos?-dijo cortante el anciano

-Si-dijeron ambos

-Roca, ave o insecto... una, dos, tres ¡ya!

Dark saco roca y Charmy papel, digo insecto- El ganador es el niño. De nuevo; roca, ave o insecto... una, dos, tres ¡ya!

Dark saco roca y Charmy ave- La ganadora es la rara-dijo el anciano

-¿Por qué aquí me dicen rara?-dijo Dark con una gotita

Todo se reducía a esto: el desempate. Los competidores se miraban seriamente y el anciano dijo:- Roca, ave o insecto... una, dos, tres ¡ya!-Ambos sacaron ave, así que el anciano prosiguió... por desgracia para los intolerantes del calor extremo, el ritual se estuvo así hasta pocas horas para el atardecer...

-Ya... no... puedo-decía la abejita a punto de caer por la insolación

-Yo... tampoco...-dijo Dark exhausta por el calor

-Ni... nosotros... ver-dijeron los demás, algunos ya habían caído desmayados por el sol.

-Muy bien...-dijo el anciano sacando la emerald-Esta será la ultima y si nadie gana, nadie tendrá la emerald...

-Lo... que... decían... una... dos... tres... ya- Ambos no pudieron sacar nada, ya que de improvisto una bomba cayó justo enfrente de ellos haciendo que salieran volando y la emerald saltara varios metros hacia arriba.

-Gracias por el regalo, no se hubieran molestado-dijo Eggman que había hecho acto de presencia y tomado la emerald

-Alguien... que... lo... ¡detenga!-dijo el anciano, pero todos estaban tan exhaustos que por impacto se cayeron y ya no se podían levantar

-¡Alto ahí Eggman!-dijo Vector

-¡No estoy de humor, anciano!-dijo Charmy

-¡Anciano tu abuelo!-dijo Eggman

-¡Devuelva la emerald! ¡Que no por gusto estuve aquí una semana!-grito Dark

-Pero si tenemos una nueva amiga-dijo con malicia Eggman. De la nada apareció la nave de Eggman y empezaron a llover robots que comenzaron a atacar al pueblo.

-¿De donde salio eso?-dijo Dark asombrada

-No te asombres y mejor empieza a luchar-le dijo Espio empezando a destruir algunos robots

Así Vector destruía a los robots con sus dientes, Espio lanzaba estrellas ninja y una que otra patada, Charmy increíblemente con un golpe mandaba a volar a los robots, realmente estaba furioso y Dark hacia spin dash, pero no era suficiente y además Eggman ya no estaba a la vista...

-¡Rayos! ¿Dónde se habrá mentido?-dijo molesto Vector

-Son demasiados tenemos que usar "eso"-dijo Espio, pero por su tono de voz no le agradaba...

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a usar el Chaotix Rehearsal!-gritó eufórico Charmy

-Bien por tu seguridad... ¡Corre!-ordenó Vector a Dark

-Pero si no es suficiente, prefiero quedarme aquí y ayudarlos-dijo decidida Dark- Y no pienso cambiar de opinión

-De acuerdo... En tal caso... ¡Comencemos chicos!

En Eggmaland...

-Realmente esta autora me quiere-decía Eggman sentándose en un sofá

Una tenue luz aparece y una voz dice- ¡No es que te quiera! ¡Ya tenia todo planeado! (si como no...) ¡Además es lo único bueno que has hecho, así que agradece!

-Mejor continuo con mi plan...-terminó Eggman con una gotita

Eggman llegó a una torre altísima de metal, resguardada por varios robots gigantes y normales. Eggman llegó dispuesto a tomar el ascensor, pero había una nota pegada que decía: "Descompuesto"

-Me retracto de lo que dije...

La luz volvió a aparecer y la voz dijo:-¡Para que veas!

Y Eggman tuvo que subir cien pisos a pie, ya cuando iba por el piso 99, tropezó y cayo cinco pisos. Ya cuando finalmente llegó a la cima, que era un cuarto de control con un panel colocó la emerald en este

-Ya solo me faltan...-revisó su libreta de notas-tres emeralds... la del gobierno, la de Angel Island y otra que no se donde esta...

Eggman salio de la torre y fue a su nave

-¡Vayamos a Angel Island!-ordenó-será fácil quitarle la emerald al cabeza hueca de Knuckles

En un lugar desconocido...

-Tuve que haberme alejado un poco, todavía estoy algo sorda-decía Dark mientras intentaba destaparse el oído-pero si los ayude después de todo...

-¡Dark!

-(¡O Dios!) A-a-a-amo...-tartamudeo sorprendida de ver a Shadow, donde quiera que ella estuviera en ese momento

-Dame las chaos emeralds que tienes-ordenó algo molesto

Dark le entregó la emerald que había conseguido, Shadow la miro escéptico esperando más emeralds o una buena explicación

-Solo esa tengo... disculpe amo-se disculpo haciendo una reverencia

-Que decepción, creí que podías hacerlo...-dijo viendo la emerald

-Al parecer las otras las tiene un doctor loco...

-Eggman-dijo con una sonrisa

-(¿Será bipolar el amo?)

-Vamos a quitarle las emeralds-dijo empezando a correr

-Si-y así lo siguió

* * *

Ya se hacerca... lo que sigue XD ya estoy pensando otras cosas para lo que viene despues :D

^^ No maten a su hermanita, por muy latosa que sea


	9. 09: Emeralds

:D Me gusto como quedó el capitulo ¡Si! ¡Ya se va ha acabar! ¡SI!*2 XD Bueno, dare un crédito a mi Chiisai :D porque ella nombró al robot (Hen: ¬¬ falta de imaginacion...) Tú callate.

No me vuelvo a meter ha hacer un fic... bueno talvez (algun dia) me anime ha hacer otro. Cuesta ): Bien, mejor me cayo y dejo que ustedes lean :D

* * *

Sonic y Tails habían llegado a Angel Island para proteger la última emerald que sabían donde estaba, pero a nuestro querido Knuckles no le pareció, creyendo que no lo consideraban capaz de tal responsabilidad, echándolos a puñetazos para finalmente tirarle la emerald en la cabeza Sonic. Después de llegar a un acuerdo, el trío fue en busca de más emeralds (N/A: en síntesis, lo convencieron para ayudarlos)

Mientras tanto Shadow y Dark se juntaron con Rouge para trazar un plan y recuperar las emeralds que Eggman había robado, llegando al acuerdo en que Rouge y Shadow tendrían respectivamente cada emerald y Dark se encargaría de vigilar a Eggman para saber el propósito de este e informarlo. Shadow fue hacia la cuidad, Dark donde Dios la ayudara y Rouge decidió ir a Angel Island, ya que sabia que Knuckles tenía otra emerald.-Esto será fácil-dijo sonriente Rouge

Rouge estaba llegando al altar en Angel Island...

-¡¿No esta?-dijeron dos voces a la vez

-¡Tú!-dijeron de nuevo

-¡Eggman!

-¡Rouge! No he olvidado nuestra última pelea...-dijo serio

-Hmp, no tengo tiempo para juegos Eggman-dijo dispuesta a irse

-Ni yo tampoco, así que entrégame esa emerald que tienes por las buenas...

-¿O si no?-dijo desafiante

-Atente a las consecuencias-dijo con una sonrisa

-Cuando quieras huevo andante-dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea

-Será un placer...

La navecita de Eggman cambio de forma volviéndose gran nave armada con misiles y bombas. Rouge voló para destruir las alas de la nave, mientras esquivaba los misiles que Eggman lanzaba, este lanzaba las bombas a tierra para que Rouge no pudiera aterrizar y así se cansara más rápido. Pero Rouge se las ingenio para destruir el armamento de misiles y la nave cayó a tierra donde la esperaban las bombas que Eggman había lanzado, la explosión fue tal que una honda alcanzó a Rouge y la hizo caer a tierra junto con Eggman, ambos se levantaron y claramente Rouge tenía la ventaja

-Bien Eggman, ahora se bueno y dame las chaos emeralds que tienes-dijo tratando de recuperarse un poco

-Sueñas...-le dijo Eggman todo quemado-que aún no he terminado

-¿Y que puedes hacer tu?-dijo burlona Rouge

-Que te parece llamar refuerzos-dijo apretando un botón

La nave de Eggman hizo su aparición y cayeron robots del cielo, Rouge no se daba abasto con tanto robot

-¡Alguien! ¡¿Me escucha?-dijo Rouge al comunicador-Necesito...

-No lo harás-dijo Eggman destruyendo el comunicador de Rouge

-Rayos-murmuró

Rouge estaba dando una batalla espectacular contra los robots de Eggman, pero en un descuido de su parte le dieron un fuerte golpe que la sacó volando dando en un árbol cayendo inconciente y soltando la emerald... (N/A: ¡No me maten!)

-Eso fue difícil...-dijo Eggman reparando en los daños-terminó con mas de la mitad de mi ejercito-dijo sorprendido mientras tomaba la emerald

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro-Al fin estará listo... ¡mi mas grande creación! Muajajajajajajajaja

Dark había llegado a la base de Eggman tratando de ingresar a la computadora central, esta descubrió varios planos para una nueva arma, que el doctor la había denominado "F".

–Que falta de imaginación... ¿Para qué necesita seis torres?...

Dark estaba por copiar la información, cuando activo la alarma y en menos de lo que pudo haber tecleado "Enter", ya tenía a más de cincuenta robots rodeándola y apuntándola amenazadoramente

-¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi? Eso me pasa por querer copiar la información...

En lo que Dark se reprendía a si misma, los robots comenzaron a dispararle y ella no puedo mas que esquivarlos y tratar de salir de ahí

Sonic y Knuckles guiados por Tails, habían llegado a Cuidad Central siguiendo el rastro de una emerald...

-¿Seguro que era por aquí Tails?-pregunto Sonic a su pequeño amigo

-No hay duda, en esta ciudad hay una emerald... ¿pero donde estará?-contesto Tails tratando de ver algo

-¿Ese no es Shadow?-dijo Knuckles señalando al erizo negro

-De él ha de venir la señal de la emerald- dedujo Sonic-¡Hey Shadow!

Shadow que había estado buscando emeralds, volteo para ver quien lo llamaba-¿Y tu que quieres?-dijo con visible molestia al ver que era Sonic y los demás-¿Hoy no te sigue Amy?-dijo burlón

-¡Cállate, que no la he visto!-dijo Sonic buscando donde esconderse

-¡Sonic!-dijo una vocecita

-Hable muy pronto...-dijo Shadow

-Te lo dije-susurro Sonic molesto detrás de una banca

-¡Tú!-dijo Amy señalando a Shadow, este solo la vio de soslayo-Bien, ya no importa ¡Porque al fin te encontré Sonic!-dijo sacando a Sonic de su escondite colgándosele como garrapata

-Pero que linda reunión...

-¡¿Qué?-los presentes miraban asombrados, no creyendo lo que sus ojos claramente les decían que era cierto

-Bien, hoy es un buen día... –dijo Eggman viéndolos diabólicamente (N/A: XD)-Hoy obtendré las tres emeralds que me faltan

-¡Rouge! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Rouge?-dijo Shadow

-Pues la deje en Angel Island cuando fui a recoger este regalo-dijo mostrando la emerald que tenia Rouge

Shadow sin mediar palabra se abalanzó sobre Eggman que no contaba con eso y solo porque estaba en su navecita lo esquivo

-Les presento a mi última creación-al lado de Eggman salio un pequeño robot plateado con una capa de metal y unos air shoes, todo del mismo color-Con él ¡DOMINARE AL MUNDO! muajajajajajaja

-¿Con eso pretendes vencernos?-dijo sonriente Sonic

Eggman ensancho su sonrisa, colocando dentro del pequeño robot la emerald, activándolo-¡Ve y tráeme las chaos emeralds!-ordenó y a la vez (de paso) llamó a lo que quedaba de su armada

El robot junto con el "pequeño" ejercito comenzaron la batalla contra nuestro héroes (Amy incluida) por la posesión de las ultimas dos chaos emeralds. Sonic y Shadow utilizando el poder de las emeralds para hacerle frente al pequeño robot, que increíblemente daba buena resistencia a los ataques y al chaos control de Shadow; los demás se encargaban del ejercito quienes también daban una dura batalla. Después de un largo rato de dura lucha, nuestros héroes ya tenían considerablemente baja su energía y a pesar de todo ¡el pequeño robot seguía dando lata!

-¡No puedo creer que él solo con una emerald de tanta resistencia!-dijo Sonic recuperándose de un golpe que le dio el robot

-¡Eso es porque YO lo cree!-dijo orgulloso Eggman

-¡Ya cállate!-dijo Shadow tratando de golpear a Eggman, pero el pequeño robot se interpuso dándole un fuerte golpe mandándolo a volar, cayendo la emerald y este se la entregó a su creador

-Muy bien F, sigue así-dijo Eggman

-¿F?-dijeron los que seguían consientes

-No se me ocurrió un nombre mejor-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¡Por la otra emerald!

El robot, con una velocidad mayor a la que anteriormente tenía golpeo a Sonic dejándolo inconciente y quitándole la emerald

-¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¡Nos vemos después! En mi conquista... muajajajaja-dijo así, retirándose y los demás se llevaron a los caídos a un lugar seguro

* * *

!Ya se viene el final¡ XD No se si alegrarme o ponerme triste :/

^^ Cuidense y ¡Cubranse del frio!


	10. Boss: Final

**:D ¡Volvemos! **

**^^ Volvemos ha estar con ustedes. Ya casi para finalizar este fic (-.- la proxima hago uno mas corto...) solo unos capitulos más y ya no vuelvo **

**:D Pero espero que les guste este capitulo, (en mi opinión me gusto como quedó, pero su opinión es la que vale ^^) **

**Pero bien, ¡que siguen leyendo aqui! ¡Lean, lean y comenten!**

**

* * *

**

-Bien, ¿alguien me puede explicar como pasó todo esto?-dijo Sonic recuperándose apenas de la paliza que le dio "F"

-¿Cómo es que consiguió todas las emeralds?-continuo Tails

-¡Y sin ayuda!-chilló Amy

-Creo que después de tanto perder, al fin aprendió más de algo...-dijo Cream

-Niña, no ayudes-dijo cortante Shadow

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Rouge?-pregunto al aire Knuckles

-Que encantador que te preocupes por mí cariño-se escuchó la voz de Rouge

Todos voltearon y vieron acercarse a Dark que ayudaba a Rouge a caminar

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Shadow a Rouge

-Realmente me halaga que se preocupen tanto por mí, pero solo fue una armada...

-La encontré inconciente, creo que aún no se recupera del todo-dijo Dark

-¿Tienes la información sobre Eggman?-pregunto Shadow a Dark

-Si, tiene seis torres...

-¿De que me perdí?-interrumpió Sonic al verse excluido de la conversación

-Ah...

-Ella es Dark, tiene información de Eggman, así que cállate y escucha-dijo molesto Shadow-continua-ordenó

-Encontré unos planos de un robot, que se alimenta de las chaos emeralds pero por ser algo pequeño para contenerlas a todas dentro de sí...

-Ha de ser "F"-dijo Sonic pensativo

-Eggman construyó seis torres que rodean la cuidad Capital, cada una a un radio de 10 kilómetros de esta. Cada torre es una fortaleza, que al parecer fue diseñada para contener una chaos emerald...

-¿De esas torres obtiene su energía el robot?-preguntó Rouge quien ya se había recuperado

-Así es, el robot tiene una en su interior-terminó Dark

-En tal caso, lo mejor será dividirnos y cada quien destruya una torre-dijo Tails

-¿Pero quien distrae a Eggman y a F?-dijo Cream

-Yo lo haré-dijo Dark

-¿Segura que puedes?-dijo Knuckles

-Seguro. Les diré donde están las torres-dijo sonriendo Dark

-Muajajajajajaja... ¡Vamos mi ejercito! ¡Conquisten esta cuidad! ¡Y así, el Impero Eggman nacerá!

El ejército, que sinceramente no era tan grande, y F destruían lo que en algún momento fue la ciudad capital, cuando una bola negra con azul destruyó la primera línea de ataque del ejército

-¡¿Pero qué?

-Eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé-dijo Dark quitándose algunos escombros de encima

-¡Tú! ¡Apenas te conozco y ya das lata!-dijo Eggman señalando a Dark

-Pues que quieres que haga...

-Que me dejes destruir la Ciudad Capital en paz.

-Ahora mismo no puede comunicarse con el usuario...

-¡¿Qué? ¡Tonta línea telefónica! ¡Donde esta la cobertura que me dijeron que tenía este cacharro! (Nota mental: crear buenos celulares) En que estaba... así

-Te tardaste...

-¡¿Y mi ejército?

-Ahí esta... o estaba- dijo señalando un montón de chatarra

-¡F!-gritó furioso Eggman, y en instantes el pequeño robot estaba a su lado-¡Destruye a ese insecto!

F, muy obediente, mató a la mosca que osó pasar enfrente de Eggman y el susodicho, pensó que a la próxima especificaba mejor a quien destruir...

-¡A la eriza, tonto!

Y ya especificado el objetivo, F empezó a la lanzar bolas de energía hacia Dark y esta la esquivaba, pero más de alguna logró darle...

Flash Back

-Pero no somos suficientes para todas las torres-dijo Tails claramente preocupado- No podemos darnos el lujo de ir solo uno

-Yo puedo encargarme solo-dijo Shadow cortante-Voy a esta-dijo señalando un mapa que Dark había conseguido, acto seguido salio corriendo

-Nosotros podemos ayudarles-dijo Vector haciendo su aparición junto con Espio y Charmy- Ese huevo nos la debe

-¡Aún puedes oírme!-le gritó Charmy de improvisto a Dark en el oído

-Si sigues así, ni yo podré oírte-contestó Espio

-¿Se conocen?-dijo Amy

-Si...-dijo Dark

-Volviendo a Eggman y su nuevo juguetito-cortó Rouge-¿Cómo nos dividiremos?

-...

-Yo también puedo ir solo muchachos, así que yo me encargaré de esta-dijo señalando-cuento con ustedes-y así se fue.

-Quedamos nosotros-dijo Cream

Fin de Flash back

-¡Vector cuidado!-dijo Espio tirándose al suelo, al momento que un misil pasó rozando sus cabezas

-¡¿Pero que diablos?-dijo Vector reaccionando después de levantarse y sacudirse el polvo-¿No se supone que desactivamos las defensas?

-No es Eggman, es GUN

-¡Y esos que creen que hacen!

-¡Fuego!-ordenó un soldado

-¡Pero estamos de su lado!-dijo Vector

-Es inútil. Rápido, tomemos la emerald y salgamos de aquí.

-Bien

En la pelea, Dark estaba peleando mano a mano contra F, a Dark se le dificultaba cada vez más los ataques, su velocidad había disminuido drásticamente por los golpes recibidos...

-A este paso no duraré mucho...

-¡Sal de una buena vez! ¡Que no tengo todo el día!-hablaba Eggman en un altavoz

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto?

Mientras tanto en la primera torre con Sonic, había pasado ya 99 pisos, el último piso (N/A: aunque suene increíble, pero bueno, es un fic) habían tres gigantes bien armados, con mazos, lanzas... al puro estilo medieval

-¿Solo eso tienes cara de huevo?-dijo burlón Sonic. En ese instante un robot lo mandó a volar con el golpe de su mazo, llegando al otro extremo de la habitación

-Realmente ha aprendido más de algo...-murmuró Sonic con una sonrisa

^.^

En otra torre con Knuckles y Rouge...

-Solo el último piso... espero que aún puedas pelear-dijo Knuckles llegando al final de la escalera que los conducía y destruyendo el robot que se le atravesó- ¿Rouge?-preguntó al no recibir respuesta de su compañera

-¿Decías algo?-dijo Rouge que salía en ese instante del elevador con al menos trece collares... quitándose un pedazo de metal de las alas

-Nada...-dijo Knuckles con una gotita en la nuca

-No estuvo mal para estar poco de recursos...-dijo mientras pateaba una mitad de robot

-¡Ahí esta la emerald!-dijo Knuckles dispuesto a tomarla

-Espera-dijo Rouge deteniéndolo

-¿Y ahora que?-dijo molesto Knuckles

-(Esto es sospechosamente fácil...) Tira esa mitad al centro-dijo Rouge

-¿Para...?

-Solo hazlo cabeza de chorlito-dijo tajante

Knuckles lanzó la mitad en dirección a la emerald, pero ni un solo trozo llegó a tocar el suelo, ya que fue eliminado por varios láseres en pocos segundos.

-Decías...

^.^

En otra torre...

-¿Cream?

-¿Si?

-Repíteme, ¿Cómo logramos conseguir la emerald?

-Pues tú estabas ahí Charmy, deberías saberlo...

-Chao

-Es solo, que me parece increíble que la hayamos conseguido sin mayor problema...

-Fue tu idea la de colocar bombas en la base de la torre... Quien diría que fuera tan frágil para desplomarse como una torre de naipes.

-Cierto...

-¿Dónde esta la emerald?

-¿No la traías tú?

-¡Chao!

-Charmy...

^.^

Con Tails y Amy... luchaban en otra torre, contra un robot volador

-¿Por qué hay un bicho con alas aquí?-dijo Any esquivando los golpes lanzaba el robot

-¿Será porque no hay escaleras?-contestó Tails

-¿Y como se supone que alcanzaremos la emerald estando hasta allá arriba?-dijo Amy acertándole un golpe al robot-¡Responde Tails!-gritó al no recibir respuesta.

-Tengo una idea, pero deberás luchar tu sola durante unos minutos...

-En ese caso no hay problema.

-Haz que baje, cuando esté lo suficientemente bajo, le instalare esto-dijo mostrando lo que a simple vista parecía un broche-Con esto cambiaré su programación

El robot en una embestida rasgó el vestido de Amy y esta al darse cuenta, no lo tomó muy bien...

-De acuerdo Tails, pero antes... robot, esto te va a doler.

Dark estaba protegiéndose detrás de un edificio, con varias heridas y uno que otro morete...

-¿Será que puedo copiar sus habilidades?-pensaba Dark. Una explosión la sacó de su ensimismamiento (y de paso del escondite)

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo- y así con lo último que tenía, corrió hacia F

:O:

-¿Estamos todos?-dijo Sonic viendo a todos con sus respectivas emeralds

-Si

-¿Y Eggman?-preguntó de pronto Charmy

-¿No es el que está ahí escondido?-dijo Cream señalando.

Y en efecto, Eggman estaba escondido detrás de unas paredes y montón de chatarra

-¡Que pasó cara de huevo!-dijo Sonic sorprendido- ¿Dónde está tu juguetito? O es que otro se ha revelado contra ti

-Hubiera sido preferible...-susurró Eggman

-¿Y Dark?-dijo Rouge viendo que no estaba con él

-Destruyó mi hermosa creación...-dijo Eggman

-Eso es bueno ¿no?

-No, no es bueno-dijo Amy señalando un punto a lo lejos

Dark estaba destruyendo lo poco que aún se mantenía en pie, lanzando bolas de energía, se dirigía a la siguiente cuidad. Tenía las púas erizadas y ya no tenía las marcas azules, ahora eran grises y sus ojos eran morados.

...Configurando programación original...

...

**Destruir**

...

* * *

**:D ...**

**-.- Se me acabaron los buenos consejos...**

**¡Momento aun recuerdo uno!**

**Silven minimo cinco minutos al día (es bueno para los labios)**

**^^ Cuidense**


	11. Last: Gizoid Dark

**Lamento la demora, por varios motivos en los cuales más de la mitad de ellos es mi culpa ¬¬... no he podido subir hasta hoy. Ciertamente no hay modo que termine con esto, pero esperemos que este año termine de escribirla... Sin más, dejo que lean la batalla contra Dark**

* * *

-¡¿Qué es eso? ¡Eso no se parece a Dark!-dijo Amy

-Explícate cara de huevo-dijo, mejor dicho ordenó Shadow

-¿La versión corta o la larga?-preguntó acomodándose los lentes

En ese momento Dark volvió a transformarse su pelaje pasó a un gris oscuro y sus cambiaron a un rojo sangre, y lo que nadie se esperaba fue que se detuvo súbitamente y empezó a cargar energía...

-Eso se parece al Chaos Blast...-dijo Rouge

-En ese caso no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo Shadow calculando la cantidad de energía que estaba juntando Dark-así que sugiero que salgamos de la ciudad

Después de que Dark destruyera hasta los cimientos de lo que fue la Ciudad Capital, se dirigió para Green Hill

-¡Ahora hablas Eggman!-dijo Amy histérica

-La verdad... no tengo idea.

-¡Es tu culpa!-señalo Amy a Shadow, después de haberle dado un gran golpe a Eggman

-¡Yo no hice nada!-se defendió

-Eres muy malo...-dijo Rouge

-¡No tienes corazón!-dijo Amy

-Eres demasiado frío...-agregó Eggman

-¡¿No estabas noqueado?-dijo Shadow dando un golpe al último

-En lugar de culpar a Shadow por ser un viejo amargado, tratemos de hacer entrar en razón a Dark-interrumpió Knuckles

-¡Oye!

-Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, Knuckles tiene razón... por primera vez en su vida

-Gracias Rouge... *reflexionando* ¡Eso no fue gracioso!

-Por un momento, recordé lo que le paso a Emerl...-dijo Tails

-A mi también, pero ella no es un Gizoid... No lo es ¿verdad?-dijo Sonic

-Que yo sepa, no-dijo Shadow

-¿Qué es un Gizoid?-dijo Charmy

-Un robot que copia habilidades-resumió Tails-¿Por qué se miran?

-Yo no se si lo sea, pero ella puede volverse invisible como Espio... eso no podía hacerlo antes de que la golpeara con el pollo-dijo Charmy

-Pero me golpeó...-dijo Espio

-¿No fue un erizo el que te noqueó Amy?-recordó Tails

-Pues... si ¿ella fue?

-¿Por eso no recordabas nada?-dijo Cream

-No quiero interrumpir recuerdos, pero si no hacemos algo ahora, ya no existirá Green Hill Zone

-¡Descifré toda la tabla! ¡Si! Logré lo que el abuelo no pudo... ¿estaría orgulloso?

-Seguramente amo

-¿Qué te he dicho?

-... ¿Y que dice?

-Ah, pues te digo. Habla sobre los Gizoid, son... creadas por un antiguo clan de equidnas llamados "Nocturnus". Capaz de copiar cualquier habilidad y guardar cantidad ilimitada de información, aumenta su poder con la chaos emeralds y...

-¿Y?

-Y... ¿no tienes hambre?

-Yo no como

-(No como y siempre me pides...) Voy por un mango...

-Amo, amo... …María...

-¿Si?

-Sabe que la salida, es al otro lado ¿verdad?

-Oh, cierto...

-Yo iré por el mango

-... –la ve alejarse- No creo que seas un arma para destruir el mundo... me niego a creerlo.

Como paisaje tenemos a media Green Hill Zone hecha trizas, una gran cantidad de bolas de energía destruyendo todo lo que toca; nuestros héroes habían decidido tratar de detener a Dark…

-¡Dark! ¡Soy yo Knuckles! ¿Recuerdas?- gritaba Knuckles para ver si reaccionaba. Y como respuesta obtuvo una Dark Chaos Ball, que pudo esquivar.

-Bien, pasemos al plan B-dijo Shadow

-¿Y ese es?-dijo Rouge

-Pelear. No tengo idea de cómo habrá despertado el lado Gizoid ya que este se activa con las siete chaos emeralds… -dijo Sonic

-Entonces lo que pasó fue que al copiar las habilidades de F, drenó algo de energía de las emeralds que este tenía-dijo Espio-así pudo activarse esa parte.

-Si ella es un Gizoid, probablemente llegará a tener una falla como Emerl por lo tanto se auto destruirá-dijo serio Tails

-¡¿Estas diciéndome que pelearemos con ella hasta que tenga la falla y explote?-grito indignado Charmy

-Esa es la idea-dijo Shadow

-Pero debe de haber otra forma…-dijo Cream

-Pues si tienes otra idea te escucho, es lo único que podemos hacer para evitar que termine de destruir Green Hill y pase a otro sitio-terminó Shadow

Todos se colocaron en posición alrededor de Dark, listos para atacar (Exceptuando a Cream y Charmy). El primero en actuar fue Dark que lanzó Dark Chaos Balls a diestra y siniestra contra todos, las cuales todos lograron esquivar sin mayor complicación. Enseguida Tails disparó su Chaos Blaster, Amy lanzó un golpe con su martillo, los cuales también fueron esquivados por Dark, pero Sonic esperaba eso y con un Spin Dash la hizo caer a tierra.

-¡Ahora!-dijo Rouge lanzándose contra Dark que yacía en el suelo, al igual que Knuckles y Shadow. En el último momento Dark desapareció haciendo que los ataques de Knuckles y Rouge fueran para ellos, Shadow logró detenerse a tiempo pero fue golpeado en el abdomen por una potente patada de Dark

-No sabia que patearas…-dijo incorporándose rápidamente a la vez que todos volvían a rodearla. Dark permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes los cuales fueron aprovechados para lanzar un ataque en conjunto, los cuales todos fueron recibidos directamente.

-¿Por qué no se defendió?-dijo dudoso Tails.

-No lo se pero hay que aprovechar que aún no se mueve-dijo Shadow. Y todos volvieron al ataque, mientras Dark seguía en el suelo inmóvil…

**+Analizando nuevos datos+**

…

**+Datos almacenados con éxito+**

…

**+Configurando nuevas habilidades+**

…

**+Entrando a modo de batalla+**

Después de haber recibido unos disparos del Chaos Blaster de Tails, Dark en un rápido movimiento esquivó los demás golpes y corriendo rápidamente levantó una cortina de polvo.

-¡¿Qué rayos?

-¡No veo nada!

-¡Sonic donde estas!

-¡Que nadie se mueva!-ordenó Espio

Después que el polvo se fuera quedaron a la vista todos… ¡Pero ningún rastro de Dark!

-¡Ah! ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Knuckles

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Tu quien eres?-dijo… ¿Knuckles?

* * *

**Esto se puso raro... ¿Dos Knukles?**

**Rouge: ¬¬ Con uno era más que suficiente...**

**^^ Cuidense y... sean pacientes, la vida trae las mejores cosas a quienes esperan... (Hen: ¬¬ por eso tu nunca tienes nada...)  
**


	12. Last: Enter Mode

__

**Pues... un capitulo cortito, estilo Tifón (¡Hola! :D) Este final, va ir por episodios (porque estoy mas seca de ideas que un mani) y hasta ahora que llevo... 1,2... 12 dias libres es todo lo que tengo... mas vale lento pero seguro ;D**

**Que les guste y me dicen como escribi la pelea, me gusto escribirla, ¡me sentia comentarista de futbol! ^o^ Y bueno... ._. ¿Que hacen aquí? ¡Lean, lean!**

* * *

-¿Ahora como sabemos quien es quien?-dijo Amy al aire

-Fácil, preguntamos la raíz cuadrada de 144 y quien no lo sepa, es Knuckles-dijo Rouge de la más tranquila

-¡Oye!-dijeron ambos Knuckles

-Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé-terminó

-¡Tú, deja de imitarme!-dijeron ambos Knuckles- ¡Que te detengas!

-Muy bien, pues pelearemos-dijo Knuckles 1

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Knuckles 2-Probaras mi puño…

-Eso si me das-dijo confiado Knuckles 1

-No queda más que ver-dijo Sonic serio-Pero quien quiera que gane, será Knuckles

-Sonic, ¿estás seguro?-dijo Tails

-No hay ninguna duda- finalizó con una sonrisa

En un rápido movimiento Knuckles 1 dio un puñetazo a Knuckles 2, siendo esquivado a duras penas pero contraatacando rápidamente con un gancho a la quijada que elevó a Knuckles 1 unos cuantos metros, aprovechando esto corrió a donde caería para darle otro golpe, pero Knuckles 1 gira en el aire para bloquear el golpe de Knuckles 2 con una patada y así ganar distancia. Knuckles 1 corre hacia Knuckles 2 y en un largo intercambio de rápidos golpes y puñetazos, Knuckles 1 se eleva para hacer un Drill Claw siendo esperado por Knuckles 2, pero Knuckles 1 aterriza a unos cuantos centímetros de Knuckles 2 y se entierra. Knuckles 2, espera atento cualquier movimiento alrededor, y lo prevé, mas no era para él el ataque.

-¡Sonic!-logra gritar y este en un rápido movimiento esquiva el puñetazo que iba directo a su cabeza

-Eso estuvo cerca… sabia que no resistirías mucho- dijo viendo como Knuckles 1 se convertía en la forma Gizoid de Dark

-Pues… habrá que cambiar de estrategia-dijo al momento que desaparece un instante para situarse detrás de Amy y darle una fuerte patada que la manda a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse cerca de donde Cream y Charmy estaban -Quedan siete…-Y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, Dark ya había mandado a volar a Espio, Vector, Tails y Rouge- Corrección, tres- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-Esto es malo…-dijo Knuckles reuniéndose con los dos erizos.

_-¿Será que la enfermedad ya me afectó? Y si así fuera… ¿desde cuando? ¿Antes o después? Solo se que por creer ser como el abuelo, he cometido un error… _

_No me arrepiento de crear a Dark, es buena… más debí tomar en cuenta sus componentes. _

…_Observaciones del proyecto DARK…_

_Según las observaciones el ADN de los Black Arms es incompatible con la tecnología de la Cuarta Gran Civilización, lo único que mantiene "estable" a estos dos es el extraño ADN de la deidad Zen. Más después del accidente he logrado restablecer el "equilibrio" entre ambos y hacer que el ADN de Zen los haga compatibles cambiando algunos componentes; para ello Dark tendrá que entrar en el denominado "MODO". Hasta ahora, ya es compatible en su mayor parte por el MODO BLACK; cuando entre en MODO GIZOID, lo más probable es que no soporte los cambios que hará el ZEN y si lograse sobrevivir… se ha visto una gran baja al salir de estos "MODOS". Si sobrevive al MODO GIZOID, la baja la matará..._

_Lo que me preocupa es que existe una pequeña posibilidad de que el ZEN se vuelva inestable al terminar la configuración de los ADN. Las observaciones continuaran, hasta que la baja del MODO BLACK termine y se restablezcan los niveles._

_

* * *

_

**Desde ahora comensarán los creditos:**

**-A los que me comentaron la primera vez que publique esta historia, en la primera pagina... ¡Gracias!**

**-A Andrea and Naturbed... No se como agradecerle, fue la primera en comentar algo mio en toda la pagina T.T Le agradezco donde quiera que este**

**-A los de Freak Awards (¿asi es? si no, disculpen que tengo mala memoria) gracias por corregirme (¿Habre ganado el premio de marzo?) gracias a ustedes edite :D Y mucha mas gente empezó a leer mi historia**

**-A Napo-1... (¡Napo ¿donde esta? D:) Gracias por los comentarios :D. A Francisca-sonicvsshadow (¡Francisca ¿donde esta? D:) tambien gracias por comentar mi historia ^^. No saben cuanto me alegraron sus comentarios...**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

Por cierto: ¡Dalina! Por si lee esto, ¡gracias por la idea! ^^ Y a 2Tails por leer y comentar :D


	13. Last: Final Mode

**Aviso: Ningun personaje de SEGA fue asesinado en la realización de este fic (XD) Bueno, tal vez si...**

**Pues, a 2Tails: que me dio pereza cambiar todo así que varias cosas siguen como lo habia hecho al principio...**

**Les traigo un chiste :D **

**...Habia una Concha (es un pan dulce) que se había emborrachado y estaba dando lata en la panadería cantando y bailando: "Soy una Concha, uuu! Soy una concha, uuu! (Bis x un monton de veces XD)" Y la pobre Empanada (otro pan dulce) que estaba tratando de dormir, ya exhasperada le dijo: ¡Si no te callas te meto un balazo! Y la Concha seguia: " Soy una Concha, uuu! Soy una Concha, uuu! (Bis x más veces que la anterior)". Y entonces la Empanada terminó por darle el balazo... La Concha al verse, empezó: "Soy una Dona, uuu! Soy una Dona, uuu! (Asi hasta la mañana siguiente)" X´D**

**Bien, despues de mis malos chistes... ¡lean!**

* * *

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-reía demencialmente Dark, mientras lanzaba Dark Chaos Spears, Dark Balls y algo nuevo a lo que llamaremos Leech Fist, haciendo su debut formal cuando Amy, que había conseguido volver a la pelea y por proteger a Sonic recibió el terrible golpe. Los dos erizos y Knuckles habían logrado evitar hasta el momento ese nefasto ataque, pero no podían hacer mayor cosa por Amy que seguía tirada en suelo aparentemente muerta.

-Ese puño es peligroso-dijo Sonic, tratando de acercarse a Amy pero siendo alejado con una Dark Ball-Sabe que tratamos de llegar a Amy…

-Pero he visto que no lo puede usar todo el tiempo, ha de gastar mucha energía-dijo Knuckles evadiendo el Leech Fist de Dark a duras penas, respondiendo con un rápido gancho que evade Dark colocándose al lado de la caída Amy.

-Su angustia por esta eriza, será su derrota. Los eliminare del mapa de una vez por todas- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Como que se le pegó lo sádico de Shadow-dijo Sonic con una risita

-No es tiempo para bromas, Sonic. Esto es serio ¿no crees que Amy este muerta con ese golpe?-dijo Shadow

-Tengo una idea-dijo Sonic ya poniéndose serio

-Te escuchamos

**:D**

-¡Detente!-suplicaba una joven

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Por paisaje, tenemos arboles incendiados, una aldea a medio destruir, algunos seres que ya no pertenecían a los vivos… Al lugar aparecieron unos soldados con uniformes que ponían las iníciales G.U.N.

-¡Detente ahora mismo o abriremos fuego!-dijo un soldado

-So-son…-la joven temblaba de pies a cabeza

-Ustedes -dijo lanzándose al ataque

-¡Fuego!

-¡No!

_De nuevo eso… Se hace muy desesperante, cuando lo vez por tres horas. Nunca recuerdo que pasó después... ¿La habré lastimado? Nunca me perdonaría eso ¿Cómo termine en la capsula? ¿Habrá sido GUN? Para comenzar: ¿Por qué me transformé? Pero los otros recuerdos… no eran con ella._

-¡Chaos Control!-se escuchaba unas voces a lo lejos

_Eso es nuevo…_

-Kuckles y Amy ya están lo suficientemente lejos, es hora de pelear en serio

_Esa voz… me parece familiar_

-¡Sonic! ¡Levántate!

_¿Amo?..._

-Sus esfuerzos son inútiles, no importa si están en su Súper Forma, con mi Leech Fist puedo absorber su energía. Podemos estar así hasta que sus cuerpos resistan…

_¿Quién es ese? No es como la anterior, cuando menos no dijo que los iba a destruir…_

_**..Es Gizoid Mode…**_

_¡¿Qué? ¡Y tú quien eres! _

…_**Black Mode, resurgí por la activación de Gizoid Mode… … No me volverás, ni a Gizoid si sobrevives a esto…**_

_Eso es muy alentador…_

-¡Maldición! ¡Llevamos un día!-dijo Shadow recuperando el aliento

-Creo que no bromeaba con su Leech Fist, nos ha logrado dar unas cuantas veces y su energía no ha disminuido…-dijo Sonic

_¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡No pretendo quedarme de brazos cruzados!_

… _**No podemos… … No puedes…**_

**:D**

-¡Sonic! ¡Shadow! ¡Apártense!-dijo el Comandante, que había llegado con todo el GUN. Y una oleada de disparos, se dirigió hacia Dark que las esquivaba sin mayor problema.

-¡Pagarás por haber destruido a mi creación!-este era Eggman que venía en su base aérea y desplegaba un ejercito de robots y disparando un enorme cañón de energía.

-Les daré la oportunidad de que se retiren, o serán destruidos

-Que condescendiente-dijo con ironía Shadow

Mientras tanto…

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-dijo Cream viendo a lo lejos como un gran rayo de energía daba en lo que suponía, era Dark

-Creo que con no estorbar, ayudamos bastante-dijo Charmy- Además ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¡No puedo creer que te estés dando por vencido Charmy!-dijo con reproche Cream

-Chao, chao-apoyó Cheese a su dueña

-¡A mi tampoco me parece que la destruyan!-dijo histérico Charmy- ¡Pero no podemos enfrentarnos a ella!

-¿Y si tratamos de razonar?

-Eso ya lo trató Knuckles… y aunque lo intentáramos nosotros, GUN no nos dejaría.

-¡Si no me ayudas! ¡Iré yo sola!-terminó Cream para correr en dirección a la batalla seguida de Cheese

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera Cream!-gritaba Charmy corriendo detrás de ella

**:D**

_¡Solo al idiota de Eggman se le ocurre atacar con un rayo de energía! ¿¡Acaso no comprendió que puedo absorberla!_

…_**Están planeando un ataque en conjunto… **_

_No podrá bloquearlos todos…_

… _**Tampoco ellos…**_

_¿A que te refieres? *mira alrededor*… ¡¿Cream y Charmy? ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?_

… _**No los han visto…**_

-¡Ahora!-ordenó el comandante. GUN hizo gala de todo su arsenal disponible, al igual que Eggman y su maquinaria, mientras Sonic y Shadow lanzaban toda la energía que les quedaba en un ataque final.

-¡Esperen!-grito Cream colocándose enfrente de Dark- ¡Deténganse!

-¡Cream!-fue el grito desesperado de Sonic al ver que no podía detener los ataques

_¡No de nuevo!..._

-¡Maria!-fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el impacto de los ataques produjera una luz cegadora

* * *

**¡SIII! *:D ¡Fiesta! *dando saltos por todos lados* ¡Al fin terminé la tonta historia!**

**(Hen: Despues de más de un año...)**

**Supuestamente iba a ser dos capitulos por mes, ¡pero como vaga que soy! Pues hasta ahora :3**

**Solo nos queda el Epilogo... El prólogo es "Project: DARK" Por si alguien se lo preguntaba...**

**Créditos Finales:**

**-A Tifón the Hedgehog, por comentar el Prólogo XD**

**-En especial a 2Tails por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic completo XD y comentar...**

**-A Chiisai por darle nombre a la máquina de Eggman "F"**

**-Y por último y no menos importante a Fausette (¡Bella! :D) Por reirse del fic XD**

**¡Hasta el Epilogo! ^^ Se cuidan**


	14. Epilogo: And Then

**Saben, ¡me gustan mis finales! :D**

**El lector nunca se espera lo que me traigo para el final y si lo saben pues no me lo dicen XD**

**Ya que este es un adios, quisiera agradecerles a todos por ser tan buena gente de leer mi fic ¡Y apoyarme! **

**Para ser el primero no estuvo tan mal ¿no? Y para ser el epilogo no esta tan corto ¿no?**

**Pues aqui los dejo...**

**

* * *

**

Nos encontramos en Green Hill Zone donde se podía apreciar la hermosa vegetación, el sol brillante y algunos animalitos paseando por ahí. Era un día normal para cualquiera… cualquiera que no estuvo ahí hace dos meses

-Vaya, si que crece rápido la vegetación ¿no?-comentaba Charmy para aliviar un poco el silencio que se había producido

-Si… incluso ha crecido una flor nueva y ha llenado todo el campo-dijo Cream sonriendo apenas

-Ya verás que esta bien Cream, ¡animo!-trataba de alegrar Charmy a Cream

-El señor Shadow no nos ha dicho nada sobre ella… ¿y si?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo Charmy convencido-Ya verás que cuando menos lo esperemos, aparecerá… eso creo-terminó en un susurro inaudible

No muy lejos de ahí un erizo negro se encontraba debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol

-Que pasa Shadow, estas mas amargado que de costumbre-dijo Sonic que apareció al lado del erizo

-Ya han pasado dos meses…-dijo para si mismo

-Si, y no sabes nada de ella ¿cierto?

-…

-Deberías decirle a Cream que estaba viva-dijo Sonic viendo a Cream, Charmy y Cheese en medio del prado.

-Estaba-recalcó la palabra-No se si lo esta ahora…

-Tu la encontraste la primera vez, puedes buscarla de nuevo…-dijo recostándose en el árbol

-Anda a buscarla tu entonces, porque yo no lo haré-dijo volteando a ver en otra dirección

-Strange Jungle es un lugar extraño… nunca sabes como llegar-dijo Rouge desde arriba del árbol

-¿Esto es una reunión o qué?-dijo Shadow al ver que Amy y Tails habían llegado con Cream y Charmy, para luego ver a Knuckles llegar al lado de Sonic

-Supongo que la extrañamos…-dijo Knuckles

-Y que encuentre la emerald que pierdes-dijo Rouge con una sonrisa socarrona

-¡Esa fue una excepción!-dijo Knuckles

-¿Y exactamente como desapareció?-dijo Rouge bajando del árbol

-Pues a decir verdad… no lo se-dijo Sonic poniéndose pensativo-Solo vi que le habló a Cream y en un momento en que nos distrajimos, ya no estaba.

-¿Pero Cream no estaba inconsciente?-dijo Knuckles

-Bueno, con hacernos falsas expectativas no logramos nada. Si esta viva, aparecerá y si no… empiecen a olvidarla-terminó Shadow para marcharse

-Le afecto lo último que dijo Dark ¿no?-dijo Sonic a Rouge

-Al parecer si… Shadow ya no quiere recordar eso-dijo viendo hacia el prado

-¿Y que fue lo último que dijo?-preguntó Knuckles que no tenia idea de lo que hablaban

-Maria-dijo Sonic

**:D**

En una selva exuberante, donde se podía apreciar a la naturaleza en todo su esplendor con flores exóticas y uno que otro animal por ahí rondando. No cabía duda que Strange Jungle era un paraíso perdido dentro de Mystic Ruins…

-Y de nuevo… dentro de una cápsula-dijo una eriza estirándose y viendo hacia lo profundo de la selva

-Ahora vienen las interrogantes… ¿Cómo diablos termine aquí de nuevo? Pero por otro lado, me alegra. Hubiera muerto si no lo hago, al parecer Black Mode tenia razón… ya no están-dijo sonriendo

La eriza que recién había salido de una segunda cápsula dentro de los subterráneos de la base, comenzaba ha hacer las reparaciones que Shadow había causado durante su primera "visita". Y que mejor lugar para conseguir todo lo que necesita, sino en el depósito de chatarra dentro de Strange Jungle (anuncio de publicidad) sección denominada por Maria "Junk Treasure"

-Y tengo que traer acero y carbono, hierro, alambre para el microondas que no dura la reparación ni dos días… mejor consigo uno nuevo-hablaba para si la eriza y en la recolección de estas y demás piezas estaba, cuando al parecer un robot desactivado tenia algo de energía.

La carcacha apenas si podía ponerse en pie, pero después de un tiempo lo consiguió y demostrando una velocidad increíble atravesó medio lugar dispuesto a atacar a Dark.

-¡Juro que es la capa de F!-dijo Dark sosteniendo un pedazo de metal frente a ella, que le permitió ver al robot que estaba a punto de decapitarla con su garra. Y en un ágil movimiento logró escapar del ataque por poco, pero el robot no se detuvo y continuó atacando con su garra que era esquivada velozmente y con algo de suerte escapaba de las poderosas patadas que le mandaba el robot, que a pesar de estar seriamente dañado demostraba que podía ser peligroso.

-Te destruiré impostor…-dijo en uno de los golpes que mandaba el robot

-¡Hablas!-dijo sorprendida Dark esquivando hacia abajo el zarpazo que le daba el robot

-Esta vez ganare-dijo acelerando y acertándole una patada a Dark en la cabeza estallándola en el suelo

-¡Oye! ¡Acabo de recuperarme!-reclamó Dark, pero fue claramente ignorada por el robot que seguía tratando de golpearla y aumentaba su velocidad para así conectar otro golpe.

-Eres débil… terminaré de una vez contigo impostor y al final venceré-dijo el robot yendo a una velocidad impresionante y cuando estaba a punto de asestarle el zarpazo, Dark se movió un poco a un lado y lo tomó del brazo, siguiendo la inercia el robot siguió y su brazo fue arrancado además que fue a estrellarse a una pila de chatarra.

-Mira que no calculaste bien-dijo examinando el brazo- Y vamos a aclarar las cosas, pero primero vamos a repararte-dijo llevándoselo a la base, el robot no pudo ni replicar pues estaba siendo arrastrado literalmente de su pierna.

**D:**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que el robot había atacado a Dark y sus reparaciones habían finalizado junto con la base

-Que te repito que ¡NO SOY SONIC!-dijo Dark esquivando un zarpazo

-Pues te pareces-dijo el robot dando una patada-Eres una mala copia-dijo deteniéndose

-¿Disculpa?-dijo algo ofendía-Miren quien habla, el que pierde un brazo por la inercia…

-…- El robot solo se cruzó de brazos y la miro fijamente-Es lógico, todos quieren ser una mala copia mía…-dijo después de un buen rato

-¡¿Que?-dijo Dark claramente confundida- Mejor olvidemos todo y comencemos de nuevo…-dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura. El robot solo se le quedaba mirando esperando algún posible ataque…

-Bueno-dijo después de un suspiro- Yo soy Dark, NO SONIC –recalcó- La verdad me gustaría preguntarte muchas cosas, pero comencemos con lo simple, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy la forma única y original ¡Soy el ser supremo! ¡Soy el verdadero Sonic!-dijo con tono de oscuridad en su voz

-No, en serio ¿Quién eres?-dijo Dark viéndolo con una gotita cayendo

-Soy Metal Sonic

* * *

**^^ Cuidense**

**El final siempre es un comienzo y ni crean que será el unico fic por episodios perdidos que haga :D Ya tengo pensado dos, pero no los atosigaré hasta que haga mi primera practica.**

**Fue un gusto ser parte de su entretenimiento, si quiera por ser el último... ¡comenten! Siempre es agradable recibirlos. Como dijo alguien: "Un fic con comentarios es un fic feliz" :D Y doble agradecimiento a quienes comentan, soy feliz.**

**¡Sean felices!**


End file.
